Still Love Me?
by Clair-a-Boo
Summary: ((Authors Note inside, Important if you like this story))It's been 3 years since Sarah left the Labyrinth. Since then, Sarah's love for Jareth grew, but his love for Sarah, faded. Can Sarah win him back? Or will Jareth find another?
1. Jareth, answer me

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Sitting alone in her room, with her parents gone to Hawaii on their hunny moon, 18 year old Sarah Williams sat infront of hey vanity mirrior. The expression on her face told her thoughts. Her face was pale and lonely. She sat looking at her reflection in the mirrior, questioning the reflection like it would give her the answers she wanted.  
  
"Why," She said as she picked up Lancalot, her favorite stuffed bear. "Why did you have to save Toby instead of staying with Jareth? Why did I not love him till now!?" Her voice was filled with anger and sadness.  
  
Hugging her bear tightly she cursed herself, then without noticing, she called to him. Damn you Sarah! How could you let yourself get away from the one person, the one man, that loved you so! I threw him away, and I didn't know what I had till now. It's not fair! Jareth, I need you. Do you still love me? Do I still have a chance? Jareth come to me and answer my questions, please." She dropped her bear and crossed her arms on the desk, placing her head face down on them, she began to cry softly.  
  
*~*  
  
Watching the glass ball play in his hands, Jareth, protecter of the Underworld, and King of Goblins. He was amused at what he saw, Sarah was weeping over him. He had to admit, he was a bit upset that she was weeping over him now, after he wasn't sure if he could love her again. "Why couldn't she have wept over me when I wanted us to be thogether, and not now, when I don't love her any more."  
  
He decided to go and answer some questions for her.  
  
*~*  
  
From out of nowhere, someones hand pet her head as if she were a small puppy. A voice that she longed to hear for the past three years caused to jerk. "Calm down my dear little Sarah, I'll answer some questions for you."  
  
Sarah turned around automatically, the man that had talked to her now sat on the windowsill. Was it really him? Was she just dreaming? "Jareth? is it really you, or am I just seeing wishes?"  
  
He gave her a quick smile before answering. "No Sarah, you're not seeing wishes, I'm really here. Now, what questions did you want me to answer, hm?"  
  
She sat on a stool next to the windowsill. She looked up to the blue and brown eyes that first made her blood run cold, but now make her feel warm and safe. "Over the past three years, I found out what I threw away, and I didn't know about it untill after I saved Toby. I want to know, why did you choose me to love, and do you still love me? Can I go back to your castle at the center of the Labyrinth with you?"  
  
Talking as if he were chiding a child, he answered Sarah's questions. "My Little Sarah, I chose to love you for your bravery, you also seemed to hold all the beauty I've ever seen in a girl. If you want more than that, all I can say is that you are unlike any other girl I've ever known and something inside of my just snapped. As for your second question, I will never stop caring about you Sarah, but I do not still love you the way I did once before. To answer you third question of weather or not you can come back to my Labyrinth, is no..."  
  
Jareth saw the depression swelling up in her eyes to hear his answers come out the way she did not want them to. From somewhere unknown, he gave her a chance, and talked, to both his and Sarah's suprize, sweetly.  
  
"...However," He continued, "If you would like to stay with me while your parents and Toby are away, you may."  
  
Sarah's expression or joy grew almost to the extent, but then she realized something.  
  
"What's the catch Jareth? I know very well that if you don't love me the way you used to, then there has to be a catch."  
  
A sly smile crept across Jareth's pale face. "Ah, very smart Little Sarah. I'm going to send you to a part of the Labyrinth. Three miles in each direction there will be a large wall blocking your way. Your task, find the five gems that I have hidden in that area. Green, blue, red, black, and purple are the color gems you want."  
  
With that said, he was away in owl form, leaving Sarah in part of the Labyrinth. 


	2. The task has started

CHAPTER 2  
  
Even though Sarah had been in the Labyrinth before, she knew that it changed constantly, so she wouldn't recognize it.  
  
"Uh, now let me see, hm, which door sh-" She stopped, looked around, and automatically knew that there was something wrong with where Jareth had placed her. "HEY!" There are no doors! Wait a second, this seems familiar, didn't something like this happen to me three years ago when I first came to the Labyrinth when I had to save Toby?  
  
She couldn't remember. Was her memory fading? Or was she just thinking of one of the many dreams she has of the place where her loved one lived? She finally yelled. "I don't care how much you hate these three words, but it's not fair!" She slunk down under a tree, her mind racing.  
  
"Yello!"  
  
Sarah shot up with lightning speed and looked around. No one.  
  
"Silly girl. Over here, on the lowest branch on my tree. Turn 'round!"  
  
Sarah turned around. There, on the lowest branch, where she was told to look, sat a small, fuzzy, green, worm. "Yello. You wouldn't be Miss Sarah Williams, would you?"  
  
A faint memory of another worm popped into her head. She snapped out of it and realized that the small green worm asked her a question. Hm, a worm? What? Oh, yes, I'm Sarah Williams. Do I know you? What's your name?"  
  
"No, but my cousin, Saphrizel, the blue worm at the beginning of the Labyrinth does. And to answer your question, my name is Emizel."  
  
The blue worm, she thought to herself. Then the full memory came back to her, she know of the blue worm Emizel spoke of, though she didn't know he had a name. "Yes, I know the worm you speak of. He's the one who always say 'ello', right?"  
  
"Yes, that would be him." Emizel just smiled. He saw Sarah look around a bit before asking, "Sarah, are you looking for something? You seem confused."  
  
"Oh, yes, actually two things actually, Emiesle."  
  
"And what would those two things be Miss?" He asked, even though Emizel knew what she was looking for. She needed a door, a way out, and the gem that Jareth gave him for her.  
  
"I'm looking for a door or a way out, as well as five gems. You wouldn't by any chance know where I can find them, at least one if not both, would you?"  
  
Emizel smiled kindly. "Well, right here, next to my tree, is a door that will take you out of this part or the area. And, five gems you say? Well, Jareth gave me one to hold for you, a green one."  
  
"Oh thank you Emiesle, thank you! May I have it, please?" Sarah was exctied to hear that she was one step closer to the one man she loved so much.  
  
"One condition Miss Sarah. Remember that me name is Emizel, and not Emiesle, Emizel."  
  
"Haha, right, Emizel! I'll remember that. Thank you so very much for your help, maybe I'll see you again. Good bye Emizel!"  
  
*~*  
  
Jareth sat in his throne with only three of the five gems that Sarah had to find. He had sent his goblins out to the Goblin City; with only a few loyal creatures left roaming in other parts of his castle. He sat there watching Sarah in his glass ball he used to watch and observe his Labyrinth and castle.  
  
"Ratims, come here."  
  
From outside his door, a small, young, pretty, fairy-like goblin came into his throne room. Bowing slightly, not daring to look upon his two different colored eyes, so as to try and not let him know a secret she held, she came to his call.  
  
"Yes, Sire?"  
  
"Sarah's got the green gem already, next she should find the red one. I'd give it to you to hide with the rest of them, but she'll get it from her ring she gave that birdbrain three years ago. I don't think she's figured out the Labyrinth yet."  
  
"What do you mean, Sire?"  
  
"I mean, my dear Rat, that it is said that the Labyrinth changes. I don't think that she realized that it doesn't change. But, because she thinks it does, it seems different to her. This is fun. Here take these gems. Black goes into the statues eye, purple goes to the birds, and blue goes-" He stopped, then said, "You chose where the blue goes."  
  
Ratims accepted the gems, and, with a small bow, turned to leave. Right before she walked out the door, Jareth called her back.  
  
"Oh, and give her this." He tossed Ratims a silver bracelet with five slots in it. "Tell her she can put the gems in that."  
  
"Yes Sire." Ratims walked out just as a tall, pale, lady with a long, black dress came walking in. The dress had a long slit in the skirt part that started a few inches down from her theigh. Half way down her sleeves, the cloth of her dress split so that the bottom half hung loosely from the top half. She had long, dark brown, almost black, hair with deep ruby red lips. Jareth turned to her.  
  
"Hi Honey." 


	3. A clue from a Rat

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
The door Sarah took brought her to a small tunnel. She was't sure if weather or not she should go into it.  
  
"Well Sarah, you don't have much of a choice now do you- ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
She fell into a hole and landed with a 'thunk'. Standing up, she dusted herself off.  
  
Phffffft ssssssstck!  
  
An arrow landed in the ground next to her. Picking it up, she took the piece of paper that was tied to it and read...  
  
"Turn around,  
  
Look upon the ground.  
  
There you'll see,  
  
The creature me.  
  
The next should be red,  
  
But now 'tis blue.  
  
'Tis an easy rhyme,  
  
But now 'tis time.  
  
So turn around,  
  
And look upon the ground."  
  
Courious, Sarah turned around, and there sitting on the ground infront or her was Ratims.  
  
"Who-ho are you?" Sarah's voice was quivering as she stared at the pale eyes of a fairy-like goblin creature sitting right there infront of her. Over it's shoulder, it carried a quiver of arrows, and held in it's hands was a short bow.  
  
"The name's Ratims, but you can call me Rat. I was sent to give this to you. Here." Ratims held out the bracelet that Jareth had told her to give to Sarah. Ratims had put the blue gem in it. Sarah accepted it, but questioned the creature, hopinh to find some answers.  
  
"That you Rat. But, what do you mean that next should be red, but now 'tis blue?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Ratims took two cups and a cantine from her belt and poored a drink for them both. "Here, have some cold tea. Oh, come now, don't give me that look, I didn't poison it, see, I'm drinking the same thing. Any way, what I meant with the red and blue stuff is that I am supposed to hide them gems, the next one you supposed to find was the red one. You would have, if I had known where to hide the blue one. The thing is, I didn't know where to hide it, so I put it in the bracelet. Speaking of the bracelet, Jareth said that it's to put the gems ion so you won't lose them."  
  
Sarah perked up at the mention of the gems again. "Did you say that you were to hide the gems? Do you still have them? Where are you hiding them?"  
  
Laughing, Ratims tried to calm Sarah down. "Hahahaha! Ok, ok, phew, Let me catch my breath here Sarah. Ok, simple answers. Yes, I did say I was hiding them." Ratims knew what Sara was gonna ask, so she answered then. "No, sorry, but I can't give them to you. I'll tell you where they are going to be hid though. Black, the statues eye. Purple, the biggest birds nest. Red, you gave to that birdbrian three years ago."  
  
Sarah knew instantly where she was. She was in the same place that her and Hoggel fell into a while ago.  
  
"Ratims, is it true that the Labyrinth changes? Because more and more it seems the same to me."  
  
Not sure if she could answer without Jareth finding out, Ratims handed Sarah another piece of paper. "Here take this. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you if it changes or not, only Jareth can. I really must be going, Jareth and Zeira need me back at the castle, so I must hide these now. Goodbye Sarah! I'm sure I'll see you again."  
  
"Bye Rat, I hope so! Ok, let's see. I have two of the five gems, that's good. Now, if I'm right, this is the same place Hoggel and I fell, so the door would be here." And there it was. She placed the door and walked out. 


	4. Introducing the.....BRIDE!?

CHAPTER 4  
  
Jareth sat in his throne room with the women, Zeira, who is also his bride to be. Jareth didn't know why he loved her, he knows that he just did. To Jareth, he felt that Zeira had the power to give him eyerything that he wanted from a woman. 'Didn't she?' Thought Jareth.  
  
Other thought were going through Zeira's mind at the moment. All she wanted to do was sit on his lap and smother him with all her charm. They had been sitting his his throne room for about an hour. They didn't seem to talk much, but their silence held a conversation of it's own.  
  
"Jareth?" Zeira said finally breaking the silence.  
  
Though he knew that she was going to ask about Sarah, because of the way she was staring at his glass ball, he answered her anyway. "Yes Zeira? Some thing wrong?" He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"No, not at all. But I want to know, who is she, the girl you're watching? You seem interested in watching this one. You don't love her do you? Because you know very well that you and I are engaged." She tried to look as concerned as possible, Jareth gave in.  
  
"Come now, she is just an-" He stopped, then continued. "Just an old friend. She had come here once before, three years ago. She had sommoned me to come steal her brother away. When I did, she said she didn't mean it, but you know the rules. So, she went through the Labyrinth." He stopped there, not wanting to admit that he, the King of Goblins, was defeted by a mear 15 year old mortal. When he turned to look at Zeria, he saw that she was waiting for an ending, her look was so peircing that he blurted it out without knowing it. "And then she defeted me. She said those six words, those six damn words!" Jareth threw the glass ball at the door, but it was to strong to smash, so all it showed was Sarah finding the birdbrained goblin.  
  
Zeria could tell that Jareth needed to be alone, so she kissed his forehead and walked out. "I can see you would like some space, so I'm going to talk with Ratims for a while. I'll come back later when you've had time to think." She turned around, when she reached the door, she smiled evilly to herself, everything was going just the way it was planned.  
  
Jareth looked up and smiled slightly and thanked her. When Zeria left the room, he picked his ball back up and watched Sarah continue her search for the gems.  
  
*~*  
  
Sarah came out of a pot that was next to a stone seat on the ground. She took a quick look around and it came to her like a flash. She was in the same place where she and Hoggle had me that bird, man gobl- "The birdbrain! He's got the next gem! Wait, first I wanna see what this piece of paper is. Oh, a note let's see..  
  
"Sorry Sarah, but if I had said it out loud,  
  
Jareth would have heard me. To answer  
  
your question, no, the Labyrinth does not  
  
constantly change. Because you think it to,  
  
the Labyrinth seems to change in your eyes.  
  
Don't ask how, Jareth put a spell on it to do  
  
that. I like you Sarah, you're nice, so I'm gonna  
  
give you fair warning...Find the gems fast,  
  
there's trouble at the castle, and Jareth may  
  
need your help. Good luck.  
  
-Rat-"  
  
"Ah-ha! So that's it." Sarah thought to herself. "Now there's no way he can keep me from getting to him. Let's see if I can't find that birdbrained goblin, maybe he's still around."  
  
Sarah walked around. She almost gave up any hope she had of finding him. Suddenly she heard a familiar insulting voice.  
  
"Rah! You're such a birdbrain you aged oaf!"  
  
She turned around to the fast talking voice. It was him! She could get the next gem!  
  
"Excuse me little girl," Said the man and not the bird. "But would you mind moving, you're right infront of my-"  
  
"ahc-hem!" The bird interupted.  
  
"Uh, our, chair. Ah, thank you very much. By any chance, do I, uh, we know you? You seem very familiar?  
  
The bird perked up and looked Sarah up and down, not in an pervertish way, but as if trying to remember. "Ahh, yiss yiss! She's the one who gave us the red gemmed ring. Do ye remember it, the one she gave us three years back, you bumble-headed fool?"  
  
"Hm, now let me see. Oh yes, I remember! There's one other problem." He looked as if he was going to start to blush, so Sarah piped up.  
  
"And what would that be Sir?"  
  
"Come now, none of that Sir stuff, call me Kersie. Any way, I was told to do something for you, but I can't seem to remember, can you Swaz?"  
  
Swaz, who was his feathered other half, couldn't belive that his stupid comrad. "Yiss Kers, I belive that I can remember something so simple, thank you!" Swaz snorted as he craned his long neck and picked up a small bag. which he took the ring out of. He tossed it to Sarah. "Here ye are Sarah. Your next gem is the purple one in the biggest birds nest."  
  
"Haha! Thank you so very much. Could you by any chance tell me where I could find the purple gem?"  
  
This time Kersie knew how to answer. "Ah yes, head tward the bog of eternal stench. Sir Didymus knows the great bird. He'll show you."  
  
"Sir Didymus, oh I havn't seen him in the past three years. Oh I do hope he's doing fine. Good bye Swaz! Good bye Kersie!"  
  
Sarah headed tward the bog. She was excited for two reasons, one she gets to see Sir Didymus, and two, she'll be just one more step closer to Jareth. But something was bothering her. What was the trouble that Jareth was in. "I have to hurry!" 


	5. Steelclaw Ratcher

CHAPTER 5  
  
Sir Didymus was sitting just outside the bog when one of his two friends, Hoggle, decided he was going to go home. "Guess I'll see you guys later. Bye Did, bye Ludo!" Hoggle started to walk away. He got an itch on his wrist and went to scratch it; he saw the bracelet Sarah had given him when they had fallen into that hole. "Ah, I miss ya Sarah, we all do." Just as that was said, he heard a familiar voice. He wasn't sure if he was just hearing what he wished he would, but he ran as fast as his short legs would take him. "Sarah! Is that really you? Oh please say 'tis."  
  
Sarah turned around to see Hoggle running to her. His face lit up brighter that a light bulb, so to speak. "Sarah! It is you!"  
  
"Hoggle!" When he reached her, she lifted him up and gave her old friend a huge hug. "Oho, Hoggle I've missed you so much. It's so good to see you" She put him down, he smiled.  
  
"I've missed you to Sarah. Hey! Sir Didymus and Ludo are back at the bog. Come come, I'll take you to them."  
  
"Oh yes yes! Please do! I was on my way to see Didymus anyway."  
  
On their way, Hoggle and Sarah told each other short stories of what happened to them through the three years that they've been apart. Then Hoggle stopped, and turned slightly. "Huh? They were just here a min-"  
  
"Roaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"A yes, very good dear lad. Two more stones and we've got ourselves a new crossing. Come here Ambroshious. Good boy, now look at what good old Ludo is doing for us." Ambroshious went to turn around, then barked. Didymus turned around and nearly jumped out of his eye-patch. "My word! Sarah, is it really you I see standing there? M'lady, how you've grown. Ludo look! I say, Sarah's back."  
  
"Sawah...back....Ludo miss Sawah." Ludo went over and gave Sarah a big furry hug.  
  
"Oh I missed you to Ludo. Sir Didymus, Ambroshious, how are you? My it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so glad to see that you're all alive and well."  
  
Didymus quickly wiped away a tear of joy before anyone saw. "Sarah, we've missed you so. We are all very fine, yes very fine indeed. A lot has changed since you've last been here."  
  
Sarah nodded understandingly. "Yes, so I've heard. Didymus, I was coming to see you for help to find a gem stone. A purple one to be exact. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Hmm, ah yes. But why do you need them, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Sarah let a shy smile show. "If I can find all five gems, I can stay with Jareth for three months, while my parents and Toby are away. Though I was told there was trouble and that I should hurry and find them so I could help Jareth."  
  
Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus looked at each other, then to Sarah. Hoggle spoke. "Um, Sarah, are you sure that that's what you want? To be with Jareth and Zeria for the next three months? Zeria isn't really the nicest person."  
  
Looking at them for a second, Sarah started to answer. "Silly, I don't plan on staying with this Zeria person. I've heard of her before though, but where? Oh yeah, Ratims told me! Anyway, I only plan to stay with Jareth; I've grown to well, love him I guess. So, will you help me get the gems? Plleeaassee!?"  
  
Sarah missed the whisper that went between Hoggle and Didymus. "I don't think we should tell her. Jareth loved her before, maybe she can get rid of Zeria."  
  
"I think ye may be right. Methinks that Jareth doesn't really know how he feels about that witch. Let us help Sarah." When the whisper was done, Didymus answered Sarah with the answer Sarah hoped for. "All right Sarah, we'll help. One condition, we get to come along with you, on another adventure!"  
  
"Of course, you three can come. I wouldn't have it any other way." She giggled, then smiled.  
  
"Ludo..go with Sawah."  
  
"Yes m'lad, Ludo go with Sarah! Ach-hem, yes. The gem is in that nest up there. Though we shan't make any noise, that bird up there just went to bed not long past. Ludo, will you allow Sarah to stand on your shoulders to get to that darn nest?"  
  
"Ludo let Sawah use shoulders."  
  
Sarah got on to Ludo's shoulders. When she looked into the nest, it was large enough to sleep in. But she didn't get into it because of the gigantic bird sleeping there. "Now where is that gem? Ah, here it is." She reached in front of the bird to a string that had the gem on it tied around the big bird's neck and went to get the gem. By mistake, Sarah hit the bird lightly, but that was all it took to wake the bird.  
  
"Rakkata! What does thy think thee is ding in moi nest? Oot I says, oot!" The bird had a funny accent, but Sarah soon understood it. "Rakkata! I sayed oot!"  
  
Sarah got off of Ludo's shoulders and decided to try and talk to the bird.  
  
"B-beg your p-pardon Sir, but I-I was only trying to get the p-purple gem you h-have." Sarah was nervous and started to stutter when the bird stood to his full height, spreading his wings for affect. His head was all black, save for a rough outline of what looked like a claw on his forehead, the feathers a stealish color. His wings were a mixture of the two colors, with a few other shades of gray in them. His body was white, with the slightest hint of gray in them.  
  
"Purple gem little girl? Does thy mean the one I show 'round moi nack? And don't call me 'Sir', the name's Stealclaw Ratcher! Rakkata!" He glared at Sarah with his beady jet-black eyes. Sarah didn't want to be treated as a lower subject than this rude, obnoxious, feather bag excuse for a bird!  
  
She toughened up her attitude towards Stealclaw. "I am not a 'little girl'! My name is Sarah, Sarah Williams, and yes I mean the one around your neck! My task was to find all five gems, and I already have three. All I need is the black, and the one you wear. Now if you don't mind, may I have it?"  
  
The bird obviously thought higher of Sarah after hearing the bravery in her voice, but he still questioned her a little. "Raka, thy is brave talking to me loik that. I shall give thee the gem, but pray tell, what does thy need et fer? Jareth has given the gem to me, so I woold loik a good reason, if thee don't moind."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind telling you at all. Jareth is allowing me to stay with him for three months while my parents and brother are away. He has told me that if I find the five hidden gems, he will allow it to be so." She could tell that she had caught the big bird's interest.  
  
"And how do ye know that he will keep his word?"  
  
Sarah simply smiled. "Things aren't always what they seem, and neither are people once you get to know them, and I know Jareth enough to trust his word."  
  
Stealclaw had a smile, or at least what a beak would allow for a smile, cross his black head. "Ye has a brave heart, ye may have the gem." He bent his head down, so Sarah could take it from around his neck.  
  
"I thank you Stealclaw. One more question, that is if you don't mind."  
  
"Rakkata! Not at all my dear Sarah. Ask away."  
  
"The last gem is the black one, said to be hidden in the statues eye. Do you know where I could find it?" Stealclaw's expression went blank, the he nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. Head strait till ye gets to a four topped laughing willow, turn left, and ye should find the statue not far from there." He seemed pleased with himself that he was able to help her, but when he looked at her once more, he thought. "Ye doesn't know what a laughing willow is do ye?" Sarah shook her head. "Well Sarah, the willow laughs at everything. Not a very good conversationalist, always interrupting. Thy friends over younder will know what to be lookin' for. Well, I must bid ye farewell and good fortune. Good luck my little friends, and Sarah, beware Zeria, she gets jealous easily." With that he was gone. 


	6. Authors Note, account change, but story ...

Hey hey hey everyone. Um....for any faithful people who   
  
were interested in this story, guess what, i have another   
  
account, it's BlackShadow1. I have other stories on it and   
  
I'm going to repost them there and I'll start updating them   
  
again. Thanks to draegon-fire, I've decided to continue all   
  
of my stories from this account. so if ur interested, check   
  
out BlackShadow1. l8er dayz!   
  
  
  
~Shadow 


End file.
